


Broken

by Akaina_Skye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FemEd!, Female Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaina_Skye/pseuds/Akaina_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al got his body back but at what cost? Two years passed and Ed was still missing. What price did Ed have to pay to get her brother's body back? An envelope arrived at Roy's office with the unfortunate answer. RoyXFem!Ed; AlxWinry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA… sad for me lol

Title: Broken

Pairing: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

Summary: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything. 

Info: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg. 

Chapter 1: Pictures

Roy sat staring out the window of his office at the blue sky. Sighing, he leaned his head against his hand and thought about the moment two years ago when everything changed. Two years ago, he helped the Elrics with the Promise Day and since then everything changed. Ed has gone missing after that and Al returned back to Risembol when the month long search produced nothing. There was no sign of the older sibling anywhere near the city. It was almost as if she was vaporized leaving only her red coat behind. Roy and the others had looked for a month for any sign and any clue but there was nothing. Even Xing has nothing to offer him in way of clues. After that month he and his team were forced to return to Central to continue the search from there and do their other work. 

“It’s been too many years, Ed.” Roy said before turning around to look at the two folders sitting on his desk. One folder, older and more worn out, held the data from a case where an alchemist was stealing the older artifacts and was recently caught. The other one, a newer folder but full, was the newest case to hit his desk. At first it was in the lower ranks as a minor case of missing persons but now it was on his desk. Why? Because there was a total of fifteen young women kidnapped and murdered from Amestris in the last two years, four young women with blond hair and the features that would’ve matched Ed. The folder held the family pictures and the crime scene pictures of the young women missing and then gone. No clues were ever found at the scenes of who was taking the girls. Nothing.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

“Sir,” Riza Hawkeye greeted his as she opened the door to enter. Even without permission she entered. “There was an envelope dropped off for you at the front desk.” She walked in and sat the envelope on the desk in front of him.

“Thank you, Hawkeye. You are dismissed.” He replied, taking the envelope in his hands and flipping it over as if it would give him answers to the thoughts circling his brain. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, his phone rang on his desk. Glaring at it, he thought ‘Are you kidding me?’

“Mustang speaking.”

“Hello Brigadier General,” a deep voice came on the other end of the phone. “It’s so nice to finally speak to you.”

“Who are you?” Roy was on edge now, leaning forward on his desk with his eye brows crossed.

“Oh, no one important,” the voice laughed. “Although, I do have someone very important with me that you may be interested in seeing again.”

“I’ll ask again, who are you?”

“You aren’t going to get that from me, Mustang. I assured you that but you may have a clue once you open that envelope on your desk.”

‘Envelope? What’s he talking about?’ Looking down, he saw the envelope Hawkeye has just handed him before leaving. Pressing the receiver between his head and shoulder, Roy opened the envelope carefully and pulled out what was inside. He gasped at the sight of what he was seeing.

There in the first photo, it was a picture of Ed. She was chained up against the wall with a blindfold covering her eyes. He knew it was her by the scar still showing on her shoulder where her old automail used to be attached. Only bits of clothing covered her bruised and bloody body, shielding just the most intimate parts of her body from showing. Flipping to the next photo, it just got worse as he went on. Photo after photo until he stopped on the last photo sent to him. Ed lay naked on the floor in front a man who only wore a pair of boxers. Staring at the photo, he looked at Ed’s face. Her eyes stared intently at the cameraman. There was nothing left in the golden pools, no fight and no fire. She was empty. It was as if the man had taken all that she was and threw it out the window.

“Do you like my newest model, Mustang?” The man laughed. “I must say when I first kidnapped her I never realized what a jewel I actually had until I saw that little watch of hers. There was so much fight in her. She screamed about a brother she needed to see and a Colonel Mustang that was going to come get her.” 

“What’d you do to her?” Mustang yelled into the phone, slamming his fist into his desk and standing up causing his chair to go flying behind him. “What have you done?”

“Oh, I broke her, Mustang. I broke the famous alchemist to nothing but a pile of bones that I have my fun with,” he replied, snarling his words. “When I first had my way with her, she cried for you. Cried out for her Colonel to come save her and it made me even more aroused to see the tears fall down her face.”

“Let her go.”

“No, I don’t think I will. It’s not equivalent exchange if I don’t get something equal in exchange, now is it?” The man sneered.

“You’re an alchemist?” By now Riza and the others had entered the room. Roy held up a finger for them to be quiet. “Only alchemists use that argument when they want something.”

“Ah, it’s taken you long enough to catch on. I thought you’d catch on by now with all the girls I left for you.”

“You were leaving a trail but that doesn’t make any sense. The others didn’t have anything in common,” Roy argued.

“They didn’t? Shame.” There was a shuffling on the other end of the line before the man spoke again. “I’ll leave you with one little more tidbit of fuel for you fire before I go.” Another slight pause before he heard the man speak, this time it wasn’t to him. “Little Eden, there’s a man on the phone for you.”

“Roy?” The voice was quiet and very hard to hear, broken even. “Please…” 

“Ed!” Just before the line went dead, Roy heard a man’s laughter and scream of pain. “NO!” Roy yelled into the dead phone line before just before looking up at his team. 

“Who was that, sir?” Riza questioned, stepping forward. “Were you speaking with Eden?”

“No, it wasn’t her but the man who has her,” he replied, moving to pick up his chair before sitting. “He’s had her this whole time. The entire time we’ve been looking for her. She’s been with him.” He handed the photos to her as he picked up the folder with the other girls’ photos. “He’s left clues with the other girls. He kidnapped and killed those girls for a reason and we need to figure out what it is.”

Riza gasped in horror at the photos, she couldn’t believe what she was looking at. “Do we inform Alphonse that she’s alive?”

Jean stepped up to his desk. “What’s the plan, boss?”

Roy was angry. Very angry. “We’re going to get her back. We are going to figure out where she is and we are going to bring her home.”

….To be continued….

Author’s Note: This story is originally posted on another site but I am bringing this over here :) Please enjoy! My first FemEd! story.


	2. Finding Her

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA… sad for me lol  
Title: Broken  
Pairing: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry  
Summary: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.   
Info: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg. 

Chapter 2: Finding her

Ed felt the sting in her wrists as the man used a cold rag to wash off the encrusted blood from her skin. A small whimper left her as he unchained her arms and allowed her to lower them to her lap. She was so weak; she could no longer fight back her capture. At first, she fought, wanting to get back to Risembol, wanting to know if it had worked and Al got his body back but with each passing day her strength lessened. That didn’t stop her from wanting to get home but there was little to nothing she could do. The man has removed her leg so she couldn’t run and her alchemy was gone. She felt completely useless. 

“Now, Eden,” the man stated, his voice close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath on her neck. “I gave that horse of yours enough clues that he should be here soon.” A small chuckle escaped his lips. 

“He should be fun to play with, don’t you think?”

She didn’t reply. In the two years she had barely spoken, he voice was gone from the screaming she did in the first couple of months.

“Shall we have a bit of fun before the boys get here? I’m sure they’ll each want their turn with their useless little alchemist,” he sneered before she felt him pushing her to the grown and removing the little bit of clothing that she was wearing. 

Tears ran down her face as she felt him enter her rather hastily. She wanted to scream but only a whimper came out when she opened her mouth. All she could do was hold herself up on her elbows, barely, to keep her face from scrapping against the stone flooring beneath her. Pain raced through her body with each thrust, rejecting the man’s attempt to make this pleasurable for anyone else besides himself. It wasn’t long before she felt the man shudder and her body was released to fall to the floor. 

“Now, that’s a good girl,” he said, again close to her ear. “I’ll just get you ready for the show then, shall I?” Without dressing her, he chained her arms against the stone wall, this time behind her back instead of above her head.

The last thing she heard before passing out, was the scrapping of the metal door closing behind him and his laughter fading away.

****

Roy and the team were pouring over all of the photos of the other girls, trying their hardest to find something that linked them all together and a clue on who took Ed. All the scenes looked the same to them; there were very little differences between them all. Laying the photos next to each other, the team scrutinized each one for a difference or anything that would help out the case. They wanted to do everything they could as quick as they could. 

“Sir,” Riza called, causing all of the men to look up at her. “I think I found something.” She took the photos and rearranged them on the desk. “If you move them to arrange like this it spells out ‘Rush Valley’ and ‘Death’. Do you think perhaps she is somewhere in Rush Valley?”

Staring down at the girls, on the shoulder of each one there was a small letter branded into their skin. It was small enough to go unnoticed if not specifically looking for something and that was how it had gotten passed them for so long.

“That’s the best clue we have right now,” he stated, standing up straight. “Get ready, we’re going to Rush Valley and searching everywhere that we can for Eden. We must find her as soon as possible.”

****

It was a few days before Roy and the team managed to get to Rush Valley; they were each dressed as civilians to keep themselves as unnoticeable as possible. Once they were set up in the hotel Riza had chosen for them the team moved throughout the city asking people if they recognized anything weird in the town in the last few years. At first they weren’t getting anywhere with the people, most hadn’t noticed anything or were too busy to really talk to them. When they stopped for dinner that day they were greeted by one person who was very enthusiastic about trying to help.

“Are you the guys from out of town looking for a missing person?” A young girl asked them as they ate. 

“Yes,” Roy answered, raising an eyebrow as he sat his cup down. “Who are you?”

“The name’s Paninya,” she introduced herself, smiling. “I heard that there were a bunch of girls found dead in Central from the few people who come here for automail maintenance.” 

“We are looking for one,” he replied, gesturing for her to take a seat before taking Eden’s photo from his photo and giving it to her. “This is who we are looking for.”

“Ed? You mean she’s gone, too?” She looked up with surprise written all over her face. “How long has she been gone?”

“About two years,” Riza interjected, eyeing up the young girl. “How do you know her?”

“Phew, we met a while ago when her and her brother passed through here on their way to Dublith,” she replied before leaning back in her seat and thinking. “You know, it was about two years ago that this weird older guy bought out a little shop down the street from here. He brought a young girl with him but no one saw her. He told everyone that it was his daughter but that she was sick. No one has seen her since.” 

“Where is this shop?” Roy asked, his hopes slowly rising. 

“It’s a small bakery called ‘Becca’s Bakes’ about four buildings south of here on the left,” she explained, sitting up and staring Roy straight in the eyes. “If it is Ed that you’re looking for, I wanna help. She did something for me I couldn’t repay so now is my chance.” 

That evening the group sat in the hotel room, planning their next move. They didn’t was to endanger Ed any more than they really had to before they could get her out. Besides that, they had no idea what kind of shape she would be in once they did find her. 

“Tomorrow,” Roy said, “Tomorrow, we will save Ed and bring the good news to Alphonse.”

At least, that’s what they thought….

TBC…

AN: Sorry I didn't get this up here sooner. I meant to and then things happened... Well pregnancy happened but I will get the rest up on this site. It is complete.


	3. A Place of Eden

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA… sad for me lol  
Title: Broken  
Pairing: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry  
Summary: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.  
Info: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg. 

Chapter 3: A Place of Eden

For a while the team watched the bakery, they wanted to be sure that the girl Paninya has told them about was actually Eden and not someone else before they did anything rash. They saw many different people coming and going from the bakery but there was nothing remotely suspicious happening. Even Paninya has ventured to the bakery, she had known the owner for a while, but she came back with nothing new. 

“I don’t know, chief,” Havoc said, stretching his arms above his head. “We’ve watched this place for a day now and nothing has happened.”

“We need proof that she’s there, Havoc. I don’t want to cause a scene if it isn’t completely necessary.” Roy replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just wish that there was some way that we could know if she was there or not.”

“Why don’t we just go and talk to the owner ourselves,” Fuery suggested, shrugging. 

“Because if there is any trace of evidence that he knows where Ed is, I’m afraid I’ll burn him to a crisp and if I do that then we will never find her,” he stated, leaning back.

“But, sir, you did speak to him on the phone,” Riza reasoned, “you would know if it was him or not right away just by hearing his voice.”

Nodding in agreement, Roy stared at the ceiling as he thought. He know that she was right but if he heard the voice and it was him he might just burn him just because of the photos that he saw. Sighing, he stood and began to pace the room. He wanted to find Eden and make sure that she was safe but he also wanted to make sure that the man who took her would pay dearly. He could only imagine the torture that she was going through since the beginning of her captivity. 

“Sir…” Riza began but she was interrupted by a knocking at the door of their hotel room.

Roy stopped and looked at his team for a moment before moving to open the door. Grabbing the handle, he glanced back and saw that Riza was ready with her gun in case it wasn’t someone good on the other side. He pulled the door open and was greeted by a young man, no older then Ed was she had joined the military so long ago. The only thing the boy did was hand him an envelope and then ran away, leaving Roy confused in the doorway. 

After closing the door, he opened the envelope and found a folded letter and a single picture within. His eyes grew dark with anger when he saw that it was another picture of young Eden; however, this one was much different than the last ones he had been sent. Some time had passed between those pictures and this one. Eden’s eyes were dull, lifeless almost as she stared ahead toward the man who was taking the photo. Bruises covered her arms and her leg while blood was dripping down her chin from her mouth. Dark bruises circled her left eye and scars could be seen on her arms from the cuffs that chained her to the wall. There was only a thing piece of fabric that covered her bosom leaving her bosom exposed and a towel that covered her lap.

Growling, he handed the photo to Riza before unfolding the letter and reading it aloud for the team to hear.

“Mustang, it was nice of you to join me in my home city. I have waited a long time to meet you and it seems like I’ll get that moment quite soon. Eden has been a pleasure to have around this dull town. You don’t know who I am but I will explain that when we meet each other tomorrow. I will return the young lady to you as my experiment is nearly complete and I cannot care for her during the last leg of this. There is only but one condition that I require in order for you to get her back safely. You have to let me go once you have her. If you do not I know where her brother lives and that lovely blonde he is staying with. She will make quite a nice addition to my collection. We will meet tomorrow at noon in the field east of the city past the forest. Signed, Illun.”

Roy looked up and stared at his team. “Watch that bakery. He won’t be able to leave without us seeing him.”

***

The bakery owner locked the front door of the bakery, eying the windows of the hotel across the street. He could see the man watching him from the second floor window. Sneering, he turned and made his way into the back of the bakery and down into the basement. The metal doors squealed loudly as he pushed them open and entered the room that held the young girl. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

“Do you know that your knight in shining armor is here to save you,” he said, turning her face away from him before moving closer to her ear. “It’s too bad that you’ll never get to stay with him.”  
He shoved her back against the wall and again unchained her from the wall; however, this time he lifted her weightless body and moved toward the last room at the end of the hallway outside of her room. 

“It’s about time I give you your last dose before I let you go home for a while.” He kicked the door open and laid her upon the large metal table. He picked up a needle off the table that was behind him and moved toward Eden before sticking her in the arm with it. “The fun hasn’t even begun to start.” He laughed, watching her eyes droop shut and she fell into a restless slumber. 

AN: This was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I know where I want the story to go but I don’t want it to get there too quickly. UGH!! Please R&R with opinions!! :D


	4. Exchange

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA… sad for me lol

Title: Broken

Pairing: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

Summary: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything. 

Info: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg. 

Chapter 4: Exchange

The next morning, the team found themselves awake rather early in the morning to go out and find the field that was mentioned in the letter they had received. Roy had the picture and letter tucked into the inside pocket of his coat. He wanted to get there early to make sure that they would be there before the baker made his way to the field. However, some things never go as planned. When they reached the field as the sun began to rise above the horizon, they found that the baker was standing in the middle of the field with Eden sitting in the grass next to him.

“I’m so glad that you could join us, General,” the man yelled as the team moved forward and stopped a few yards in front of him and the girl. “I have brought the young girl with me and I will give her back with just that one condition in the letter. Are you able to comply?”

“What have you done to her?” Mustang yelled, his eyes moving from the man to Eden then back again.

Laughing, the man shook his head. “That’s not an answer to my question but perhaps we should start with the simple things. My name is Illun Syst.” He bowed toward the group. “I’m glad that you came out to see me. I wanted to make sure that my experiment was going to work and with so many girls failing to rise to the occasion I was worried that I would never find the right now.” 

“What are you talking about?” Havoc yelled this time, moving a bit forward.

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough, Jean Havoc,” Illun sneered. “I have been working for a long time trying out a simple way to make my experiment work but it seems that it would only work one way. Too bad for me, I’m not normally a patient man but I can wait. Please, come collect your young lady.” The man gestured to Eden who was staring at the grass beneath her. 

Roy slowly made his way toward the pair, careful to keep his eyes on the man standing over Eden. When he knelt down by Eden, he reached out and touched her shoulder only to feel her wince and move away slightly. He glared up at the man standing before removing his jacket and laying it on Eden’s shoulders to try to cove her up some. Picking her up bridal style, she was very weak and had no energy to fight back; he stood and took a few steps back from the man. Rage was rising in him and he wanted to burn the man but he remembered the threat against Al and Winry and thought better of it, for now anyway. 

“I’ll be back, Brigadier General Roy Mustang,” Illun stated as he began backing away from them. “You’ll be safe for a while but I will be watching to make sure that my little experiment ends in completion.”

Roy and the team watched as the man disappeared into the forest before turning their attention onto Eden.

“Sir, we need to get her to the hospital,” Hawkeye said, resting her hand onto Roy’s shoulder. 

***

Eden slowly opened her eyes, confused. She wasn’t woken up by the sound of a metal door opening or the feel or a man’s rough touch. Above her, she saw a plain white ceiling and when she turned her head she saw a few different machines that were beeping. A white curtain circled the bed that she was on and a tube was running from her left arm. When she tried to push herself up, she found that her arms were too weak to do so and fell back onto the bed.

Outside the curtain, she heard voices, voices that she recognized but believed that it was only a dream. It could be only a dream; she never believed that she would ever leave that small room where she had kept. Squeezing her eyes shut, she listened as the voices neared and the sound of a door opening penetrated the room. 

“Please, sir, take a seat and I will check on her,” a young woman’s voice sounded just before the curtain was pulled back. She was greeted by a look from the golden eyes. “Oh, goodness, I am so glad that you are awake, miss.” She smiled. “How do you feel?”

Ed opened her mouth to speak but when she spotted Roy sitting in quietly in the seat behind the nurse, she stopped. She couldn’t believe that he was there. He was a dream and nothing more. She turned her head away from them and stared away from them.

Sighing, the nurse turned toward Roy and nodded. “She will be weak at first and may not respond too well since she was in such a horrible state for a long time.” 

“Thank you, Anya,” Roy said, pushing himself up to stand. “I’ll see if I can get anything from her.”

The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

“Eden,” his voice was soft. “It’s been a long time.”

Nothing.

“Please, Eden,” he pressed. “Tell me what happened. You’ve been asleep for nearly a week.”

Turning her head, she looked toward the dark haired man, the man that had haunted her dreams for so long at the beginning. Staring at him, she felt safe but she shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about it. The way the man had touched her, the way he ripped her leg from her body and chained her against the wall. She could still feel the touches of the man on her arms, her legs and other areas she didn’t want to mention. Tears escaped from her eyes as she shook her head. The memories flooded her mind as she laid there. She was completely safe her and away from the man’s touch and yet she was still fearful. 

‘Eden, you have such a lovely body. It’s so perfect without this automail leg, perhaps you’ll be the perfect host for this experiment,’ Illun laughed. ‘First, however, I will break you. I will show you that you are alone in the world and that no one cares for you. Your precious brother and colonel won’t save you. You’re dead.’

“No…” She whispered, bringing one hand up to cover her eyes. The memories were too much for her. 

“Eden,” Roy whispered, pulling the chair up to the bed and sitting down. He reached for her hand but felt her pull away when he got near her. “You’re safe here with me. I won’t let anything else bad happened to you.”

Ed peeked through her fingers at the dark haired man next to her. She opened her mouth to say something but a pain in her stomach surprised her. Reaching down she grabbed her stomach and whined.

There was a loud beeping noise and then Roy was standing again, this time away from the bed. The nurse had entered the room with the doctor in tow.

“Miss Elric, please try to relax,” she heard the doctor say as her eyes closed. “You need to relax, miss; you’re going to hurt the baby.”

“Baby?” Ed repeated what the doctor stated before falling into an unconscious state. 

AN: There ya go. Another chapter down and Eden’s safe for now. Please let me know what you think. :D


End file.
